


Farm AU

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Beekeeper Castiel, Beekeeping, Deanlet Junior, Farmer Dean, M/M, Piglet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a proper fic but the farm AU concept that I comment-threaded with cheesewithmy awhile ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acertainquietintensity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainquietintensity/gifts).



The AU where the Winchester's have a farm (growing things, feeding people, the family business) that Dean runs despite his dream about being a rock star/re-building old cars. Sam ran off and wants nothing to do with his tiny home town or the farm that ate his childhood. John isn't really a very good farmer (it was in Mary's family) and is drunk most of the time until he ends up dead. So Dean is running this farm that's barely staying above water, but just trying his hardest and Cas shows up in the midst of some dire situation (maybe there is a flood, maybe there is a tornado, maybe there is a fire) and Cas rescues a pig from the pork farm down the way even though Dean's farm is solely vegetables (and some chickens).

And it was gonna be about how Cas just ridiculously gatecrashes his way into Dean's life- with a pig from a pork farm no less- and for all intents and purposes Dean should be, like, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE & I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU MAN. But nOPE Dean's always with the hearteyes when it comes to the bae, his Cas. And then it's all about Cas raising his stolen pig and getting some beehives set up in one of the fallow fields and making his own honey and walking back to the old farmhouse all hot and sweaty from his bee-keeping attire to find Dean sitting on the back steps shucking corn, shirtless and barefoot, because ~reasons~. 

(Also, I think the stolen piglet's name is ostensibly Junior, but secretly Castiel's full name for it is Deanlet Junior and it would look like [this](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_li67g8pLEf1qgoiq8o1_400.jpg) and Dean and Castiel would take of Junior like [this](http://misha-collins.tumblr.com/post/62063445051)).

Dean plants his vegetables in the field but also on artful trellises, and Castiel plants a bee-friendly riot of flowers because he is a good beekeeper who provides for his bee-charges. Castiel getting all tan and Dean always with the freckles! Windchimes and weathervanes! Honeyjars and jamjars! Apple orchards and Castiel climbing trees to look at the open country stretched out before him and the golden fields and sky, and Dean yelling at him to get down from there, dinner's gettin' cold....this is their white house in the sky

Dean totally has a herb garden behind the house, cause he likes to cook good food, okay? And Cas takes care of the barn cats, which Dean complains about, because cats, but actually wants to pet because they keep the mice/rats down. And, like, there is this stream that runs through the property, maybe a little pool surrounded by old trees with a rope hanging off of a branch, the water cool and deep and Dean likes to go there and cool off on the hot days and they act ridiculous in the water and share slow, lazy kisses. (Basically [this fanart](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lmmfhwm4gz1qh7rioo1_r1_500.jpg) which should come with the hashtag #dean's bashful foot)

**Author's Note:**

> ps. if anyone knows who the fanartist is who drew the last delish piece is, lemme know so i can put in a proper link to it!


End file.
